Jin Buku
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Shouto hampir menyerah karena ketidakpekaan Izuku, dan suatu hari, jatuhlah sebuah buku dari langit [ TodoDeku. AU ] #OFATODODEKU
1. Chapter 1

A/N : halo euuummmmm salken dulu deh buat penghuni sini (?). Kenalin aq panda #yaterus. Karena ga sengaja liat status mbnya soal event tododeku jadi aku ngikut saja lumayan latihan ngerece /g. Bikos aku juga shipper mereka /senyummalumalu/ ooc mohon dimaafkan karena saya gak terlalu pandai karakterisasi. (Kebanyakan nangkring di voca)

* * *

.  
 **Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**  
 **AU. OOC. Plotless. Kebanyakan receh. Belok-belok.**  
 **Didedikasikan untuk event #OFATODODEKU**

* * *

Midoriya Izuku.

Umurnya enam belas tahun, tanggal lahir xxyytttt (disensor agar tidak ada yang nyantet), dan memiliki golongan darah O itu adalah anak kelas dua SMA Yuuei biasa yang ramah, baik, sopan dan bersahaja.

 _Kenapa ini semua harus ditulis?_

Mengetahui info tentang target cintamu itu penting sebelum melancarkan aksi—by Todoroki Shouto.

Dan siapa kah Todoroki Shouto yang mendadak nongol dengan _quotes_ nirfaedah ini?

Dia adalah pihak pemanah dengan rambut beda warna belah tengah yaitu putih dan merah bagaikan bendera Jepang yang mengandung unsur sejarah—sedang ingin dekatdekat dengan calon mangsanya.

 _(Bisakah bahasanya ditulis lebih halus?)_

Intinya Shouto ngegebet Izuku. Titik.

Shouto tahu bahwa seharusnya kromosom y dan kromosom y tidak dapat bersatu secara sudut pandang sosial, katanya haram. Tapi menurut HAM alias Hak Asasi Multilevel, tindakan seperti ini pasti dibenarkan sebagai dosa terindah. Di antara kedua hal tersebut, Shouto lebih memilih ingin memerdekakan dirinya sendiri. Hidup itu cuma sekali, setidaknya dia tidak ingin menyesali sisa hidupnya hanya karena ia tidak mau berusaha.

Namun, usahanya selalu kandas akibat ketidakpekaan Izuku. Modus ini modus itu hampir semuanya selalu berakhir dengan friendzone. Shouto nyaris saja gila dengan semua itu. Di akhir pekan, dia akan karaokean sepuasnya sambil menyanyikan lagu-lagu melankolis demi menenangkan hatinya.

Lalu kembali ke hari Senin yang menyebalkan. Mereka satu kelas, mereka duduk sebelahan, mereka sering makan bareng kalo jam istirahat, dan Shouto sering meminjami PR ke Izuku. Apalagi kalo Izuku mendadak sakit, dia yang rawat di UKS. Kurang apa coba usaha Shouto?

 _Tentu saja, kurang keberanian._

Shouto menyadari hal itu. Dirinya tidak seberani Katsuki, preman kelas. Bahkan orang seperti Katsuki menyatakan cinta ke cewek kelas sebelah, dengan berani.

Tapi, Shouto bukanlah preman. Dia ini pangeran— anak kontraktor terkaya di kota ini. Pede gapapa, anggap saja modal batin yang utama. Sebagai anak yang baik dan berbakti, ia harus menjaga imej dimana pun ia berada. Termasuk saat modusin Izuku. Istilahnya sih modus dengan elit dan bergaya.

 _Serah lu dah._

"Izuku, makan yuk." ajak Shouto ketika jam istirahat. Kurang keras gimana kodenya coba. Sebenarnya Shouto tidak begitu suka sksd, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut urusan masa depannya tentu adalah hal yang penting.

"Eh? Todoroki-kun? Ano, hari ini aku lupa bawa bekal." Izuku garuk kepala, pundak, lutut kaki, lutut kaki.

 _Siapa yang baca sambil nyanyi, hayo._

"Kalo gitu makan aja punyaku. Ambil semuanya." semenjak bertemu Izuku, Shouto telah mempelajari arti dari kata ikhlas.

 _Eaaa_.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Nanti aku beli aja."

"Tapi, Todoroki-kun, aku gak enak sama kamu."

"Tapi kalo enaena sama aku ga nolak, kan."

Karena mengalami stres berkepanjangan, maka harap maklum jika kalimat yang gak Shouto banget bisa lolos seleksi. Shouto sendiri tidak langsung mengoreksi dan baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian.

"E-e-eh—m-maksud aku—" Shouto merasakan bahwa kini seisi kelas memandangnya horror. Mereka semua sudah tahu Shouto demen Izuku, tapi kalimat barusan sangat amat menodai citranya di kancah lembaga ilmu. Niat hati modus gebetan berakibat dengan membuang harga dirinya sendiri amatlah menyakitkan.

"Kita bagi dua aja ya bekalnya. Pasti enak, itu kan yang mau Todoroki-kun bilang?"

Shouto menepuk jidatnya. Antara lega dan kesal.

* * *

Shouto sudah tidak mau lagi menatap hari esok.

Nama gantengnya tercoreng, harus berkata apa ia besok pada teman sekelasnya gara-gara kejadian tak diinginkan. Shouto pulang dengan wajah lesu, berjalan menuju arah rumahnya seorang diri. Andaikan saja rumahnya searah dengan Izuku, ia rela berlama-lama meski akan telat.

 _Pluk_

Shouto merasakan sesuatu menimpa kepalanya. Saat ia mencari-cari benda apakah yang mengenainya, ia menemukan sebuah buku tergeletak di depannya. Sampulnya usang, sampul gambarnya tidak jelas dan kecoklatan. Sepertinya tidak terlalu tebal.

Shouto mengambilnya dan membukanya, mengusap debu di halamannya. Buku apa ini? Kalau buku berisikan jampi-jampi buat melet gebetan, Shouto mau pake banget. Mayan gratisan. Daripada dia nebus mehong ke dukun cinta.

"Selamat, anda telah memenangkan hadiah piring cantik—loh, siapa kamu?"

Sebuah suara misterius terdengar. Shouto celingukan kanan-kiri, tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun. Apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi? Lalu ia menengok ke atas.

Panggilan Tuhan, barangkali?

"Hey, bocah belang, aku adalah jin penunggu buku ini."

Lalu perlahan-lahan, Shouto dapat melihat seorang pria berbadan kerempeng berdiri di depannya. Ia berpakaian ala timur tengah dengan sorban di kepalanya. Sedang asyik menghisap cerutu gede di mulutnya.

"Namaku All Might, aku akan mengabulkan tiga permintaanmu! Selamat karena telah terpilih sebagai pemilik buku ini—untuk sementara waktu."

Shouto mengamati perawakan pria itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Apa benar dia ini jin?

"Hei, kau meragukanku, ya?" tanyanya.

"Bukannya begitu. Kalau kau memang jin, kenapa badanmu seperti orang yang menderita gizi buruk? Di buku dongengku, jin itu gemuk-gemuk."

 _BEDANYA DI MANA, MAS?_

"Dongeng tidak selalu benar, anakku. Apakah kau punya keinginan? Katakan saja! Aku akan mengabulkan semuanya—em, tiga saja sih." ralatnya.

"All Might, bisakah kau membuat teman sekelasku melupakan kejadian yang menimpaku hari ini?" Shouto langsung mengajukan permohonan sebagai tikus percobaan.

"Tentu saja, itu mah gampilll." lalu komat-kamitlah si All Might sambil gedebrus. Shouto otomatis menjauh dari radius ludahnya yang nyembur. Harap catat bahwa Todoroki Shouto adalah pecinta kebersihan yang hqq.

"Baiklah, jika besok mereka masih mengingatnya, aku akan membuangmu."

"Jangan jahara begitu, anakku!"

"Namaku Todoroki Shouto, dan aku bukan anakmu, jin kerempeng."

"All Might!"

Shouto melanjutkan berjalan kaki sambil membaca buku tadi. Tulisannya tidak bisa ia pahami sama sekali. Lalu, apa gunanya buku yang tidak bisa dibaca ini?

"Buku ini adalah tempat tinggal saya selama ribuan tahun. Tadi, seorang arkeolog membawa buku ini dan tanpa sengaja terbuang ke jendela pesawat karena kuncinya terlepas." All Might seolah bisa membaca pikirannya. Shouto menoleh ke arahnya.

Tolong katakan bahwa Shouto tidak sedang terjebak adegan sinetron.

"Aku akan percaya padamu dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya." Shouto tetap berjalan pulang dengan mengabaikan ekskstensi jin yang katanya bernama All Might itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan saya, tuan!"

* * *

Shouto masuk sekolah dengan waswas hari ini.

Ia berdiri di depan pintu kelas sembari memegang kokoro, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk kalau-kalau kekuatan si jin itu hanyalah bualan. Ia memberanikan diri membuka daun pintu, dan mendapati teman-teman sekelasnya sedang berngaso ria sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Seperti biasa, ia akan duduk anteng di sebelah Izuku yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Izuku tetap melempar senyum kepadanya seperti hari kemarin.

"Pagi, Todoroki-kun."

"Pagi juga, Izuku."

Shouto tersipu malu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja. Berkah selalu menyertainya setiap hari, terima kasih, Tuhan.

* * *

Sepertinya dugaan Shouto terbukti. Tidak ada satu pun yang mengungkit masalah kemarin dan mendatanginya hari ini. Si jin lalu keluar menampakkan diri.

"Silahkan rikues lagi, tuanku." All Might mendadak muncul di sebelah Shouto yang asik-asiknya berkencan dengan buku bahasa inggris di mejanya. Guru pelajaran hari ini, Midnight, tidak bisa mengajar karena kecelakaan tempo hari. Sehingga kini murid-murid sekelasnya belajar sendiri.

"Tuan—"

Masih acuh.

"Tuan—"

Sama saja.

All Might tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan dingin Shouto.

"Kekuatanku hanya efektif dalam waktu 3 x 24 jam, tuan."

Shouto menoleh. "Kau pasti hanya halusinasiku. Syuh." Shouto kembali fokus belajar.

 _Perih, coeg!_

Sepanjang All Might berkarir sebagai jin, baru kali ini ia diabaikan dan merasa hancur. Apakah eksistensi jin sudah menghilang dari ingatan manusia? Apakah Shouto baru saja membuangnya?

"Todoroki-kun, aku ingin bertanya bagian yang ini." Izuku mendatangi meja Shouto yang kebetulan tepat di sebelahnya.

Shouto tersenyum manis.

"Duduklah di sini, Izuku." Shouto menepuk-nepuk pahanya, menawarkan diri secara cuma-cuma. Dikit nyabe gapapalah— _ups_.

Izuku menggeleng cepat sebisanya.

"Eum, aku bawa kursiku, ya, sebentar."

Shouto menggerutu dalam hati. Ia mendadak cemburu terhadap kursi Izuku. Masa kursi reot itu lebih berharga daripada fanservis yang ia beri gratis tanpa bunga? Mungkin sebaiknya di hari esok, ia buang kursinya supaya bisa dekat, sekalian pegang-pegang.

 ** _Astaghfirulah_**.

"Aku gak ngerti di bagian ini, Todoroki-kun."

Shouto pun bergegas mengajarinya meski hatinya rada dongkol.

* * *

"Kalian harus berpasangan untuk praktek olahraga kali ini. Kita akan melakukan lari estafet. Yang merasa tidak enak badan segera angkat tangan sebelum kita memulai pemanasan!" Aizawa-sensei lalu melihat ke arah murid-muridnya. Dari barisan belakang, ia melihat dua tangan muncul.

"Yak, Midoriya dan Todoroki?"

Shouto sih gak kenapa-napa, cuma ngikut Izuku saja. Tapi, sepertinya Izuku sakit di bagian kakinya karena sedari tadi merintih. Tadi, ia bilang pada Shouto bahwa kemarin dia hampir tertabrak oleh motor dan jatuh sampai kakinya terkilir.

"Kau kenapa, Midoriya?" Aizawa-sensei menghampiri Izuku.

"Kakiku terkilir kemarin, sensei."

"Baiklah, kau bisa ikut susulan. Dan Todoroki?" tanyanya.

"Kakiku juga terkilir, sensei."

"Jangan mengada-ada, terakhir kali kau bilang sakit demam tapi badanmu tidak panas dan cuma membolos dengan memanfaatkan Midoriya." Aizawa sudah hafal bahwa Izuku sakit-sakitan dan sering ceroboh sehingga ia tidak heran jika Izuku sering meminta ijin saat pelajaran. Masalahnya adalah, Shouto selalu ikutan jika Izuku ijin.

 **GLEK**.

Todoroki terpojok. Tapi, ia takkan mudah menyerah.

"Tapi, kali ini kaki saya memang terkilir, sensei." dustanya memang tiada dua, memakai wajah datar sebagai topeng kebenaran. Hahaha—Shouto tertawa di dalam hati.

"Benarkah itu, Todoroki?"

"Ya, sensei."

Aizawa hanya mengiyakan saja pada akhirnya. Shouto mengepalkan tangannya yang ada di samping paha.

 _YES_

* * *

"Todoroki-kun, bolos itu tidak baik, lho."

Shouto hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Sekarang mereka berada ada di unit kesehatan sekolah berdua. Izuku mengistirahatkan diri di ranjang, dan Shouto duduk-duduk anteng di kursi.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau juga sering ke uks denganku, Todoroki-kun. Kalau kau bolos, nanti nilaimu turun." ucap Izuku khawatir.

'Kau cuma mengkhawatirkan nilaiku?!' batin Shouto dengan bumbu derita. Dasar alay.

"Tidak apa, toh nilaiku juga tidak turun."

 _Bolehkah Shouto menyombongkan dirinya untuk yang satu ini? Boleh, kan?_

"Kan 'kalau', Todoroki-kun. Tapi, apa kau memang benar-benar sakit?" tanya Izuku cemas.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya pusing." aku Shouto. Pusing memikirkan bagaimana taktik menjerat Izuku dengan cintanya.

"Tuh, kan. Kalau kau tidak sakit, jangan—"

"Jangan ke uks? Jujur saja, aku khawatir padamu, Izuku. Kau itu ceroboh." potong Shouto.

 _Emak, akhirnya Shouto mengatakannya!_

Shouto menangis bahagia dalam hati. Akhirnya dia berhasil memberanikan dirinya!

"Te-terima kasih." Izuku tersipu. Entah apa maksudnya. Apakah dia ingin menggoda Shouto dengan wajah merahnya? Hmph, tenang saja, Shouto akan mengabulkan keinginannya dalam waktu dekat.

 _Keinginan apa njir?!_

"Todoroki-kun selalu membantuku, terima kasih."

 _Memang sudah seharusnya calon suami membantu, 'kan._

 _( Tolong geser otak Shouto ke tempat semula agar tidak konslet, saudara-saudara.)_

"Izuku, aku—"

Shouto harus yakin. Ia tidak boleh takut dengan penolakan. Dia adalah pangeran yang berusaha mencuri hati pada pujaan hatinya. Masa sih dia kalah sama preman. Shouto harus pede luar dan dalam. Menyiapkan modal batin untuk berkorban sesaat.

 _Maksudnya apa._

Shouto tidak lagi ingin menunggu. Ia sudah kebelet hendak menjadikan Izuku sebagai calonnya di masa mendatang. Ia menghapus keraguan yang masih tersisa sebelum benar-benar mengatakannya.

"—suka sama kamu."

Izuku bengong sesaat, menatap Shouto dramatis sebelum tersenyum sumringah.

Shouto tidak percaya ini. Apakah cintanya diterima oleh sang pujaan hati? Apakah berhasil? Apakah mimpinya akan segera tercapai?

 _Apakah...?_

"Aku juga suka sama Todoroki-kun, karena Todoroki-kun baik dan pintar. Semoga kita bisa berteman selamanya."

Shouto cuma memberikan reaksi singkat dengan memasang tampang bloon di wajahnya.

"Eh?"

"Bekal yang dibawa Todoroki-kun juga enak!"

 _Gak, gak gitu maksudnya, Izuku!_

Ingin Shouto menjerit, tapi mulutnya tidak mau terbuka dan hanya mendengarkan serentetan kebaikan dari dirinya menurut sudut pandang Izuku.

* * *

 ** _Status Todoroki Shouto saat ini : Friendzone Level Awas._**

* * *

.

.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Todoroki Shouto, enam belas tahun, saat ini sedang melakukan ritual sakral demi memastikan jodoh di masa depan; ngaca.

Ia bercermin, menatap wajah sampai tiap sudut. Jerawat nol. Tidak berminyak. Rambutnya juga masih harum karena keramas pakai shampoo bayi tiap hari. Shouto denger-denger sih shampoo bayi bisa bikin rambut lembut—hm, dan wanginya enak juga. Rambut pun sudah bebas kutu dan ketombe. Jadi, apa yang kurang dari wajahnya yang tampan nan sempurna ini?

Shouto tersentak ketika menyadari sesuatu. Oh. Pasti ini. Bekas luka bakar di wajah bagian kiri dekat mata. Apakah Izuku ketakutan melihat luka ini? Mungkin saja. Ini bisa jadi nilai kurangnya. Sialan, andai saja dulu dia tidak sembarangan main air panas saat mandi, semua tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Butuh bantuan, Tuan?"

Jin yang mengaku bernama All Might itu masih saja membuntutinya. Shouto tidak paham. Kenapa jin itu tidak pergi saja sih? Permintaannya kan sudah terkabul. Dan dia tidak butuh kekuatan gaib untuk mendapat hati Izuku. Shouto yakin seratus persen bahwa dia bisa sukses menyatakan cinta lalu diterima.

"Jawab aku dong, Tuan!"

Dan karena itu, Shouto telah mencari banyak referensi di internet—Shouto tidak mau disebut jomblo, oke. Dia ini adalah pejuang cinta!

"Tuan, dengar gak sih?!"

* * *

 **Jin Buku**

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Cerita © Panda Dayo.**

 **AU. OOC. Typo(s). Minim deskripsi.**

 **Don't like don't read i've warned you guys**

* * *

Langkah pertama agar bebas dari status jomblo; beranikan banyak bicara dengan si dia. Meski Shouto merasa selalu mengobrol dengan Izuku, tapi dia juga tidak merasa puas. Topik obrolan mereka 4L. Tidak ada kemajuan. Kalau mau bertindak, sekaranglah saaatnya—

"Todoroki-kun, pagi!"

Izuku datang dari arah pintu, memperlihatkan senyum seindah cahaya senja. Shouto sekarang bahkan melihat fatamorgana bentuk sayap di punggungnya. Bulu-bulu putih beterbangan di sekelilingnya, memperindah sosok bidadari—err, bidadara?—yang jatuh dari surga. Eaa.

Tolong biarkan Shouto dan khayalannya, karena sejatinya cinta itu sama sekali tidak butuh logika. Cinta itu hanya perlu modal. Modal tampang, modal dompet—

"Pagi juga."

Sekalipun hatinya sudah melompat bagai kodok di musim hujan, Shouto tetap harus _stay cool_ , _cooler, coolest_. Katanya cowok seperti itu banyak disukai. Banyak harapan yang Shouto taruh pada hal ini. Hmph, Izuku akan selalu melihatnya sebagai sosok yang keren! Shouto membaca di internet, bahwa sosok _dependable_ itu bikin bisa _kokoro_ pasangan _doki-doki_. Deg-degan. Cenat-cenut. Apalah bahasanya.

 _—iya, tapi mereka kan belum jadian._

Izuku duduk di sebelah Shouto seperti biasa. Ah. Wajah manis pemuda itu selalu berhasil membuatnya meleleh tiap hari. Senyum indahnya pun tiada bosan ia pandangi. Shouto kadang ingin sesekali bisa membelai rambut Izuku yang tampak acak-acakan itu, gemas. Atau kadang dia ingin mencubit pipi gembilnya yang terlihat seperti bakpao. Semua sisi dari Izuku adalah harta tak ternilai bagi seorang Todoroki Shouto.

"Todoroki-kun, terima kasih sudah menemaniku kemarin di UKS. Lukaku sudah baikan."

 _Apapun untukmu, beb._

"Todoroki-kun masih sakit juga kah?"

 _Aa sakit jantung_ —oke, Shouto beneran jadi anak alay karena terus membatin seperti ini.

"Tidak juga." Izuku masih mengkhawatirkannya, artinya peluang merebut hatinya masih terbuka lebar. Shouto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Izuku, mau cokelat?"

Langkah kedua dalam azas pelepasan status jomblo; berikan sesuatu yang dia suka. Izuku tidak membenci cokelat, jadi Shouto pikir membelikannya adalah hal yang baik

Hehe.

"Terima kasih, Todoroki-kun!"

 _Sama-sama sayang,_ batin Shouto makin tidak karuan.

All Might yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka terlihat mual.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Izuku biasanya mengikuti ekstrakurikuler sepak bola. Shouto tentu saja dengan setia berdiri di pinggir lapangan untuk mendukung Izuku sebagai suporter gratisan. Izuku adalah seorang gelandang tengah, biasanya kelas dua akan berlatih tanding dengan kelas tiga di hari Rabu. Dan sekarang memang sedang hari Rabu.

Hm, ekskul yang diikuti Shouto? Tidak ada. Lalu kenapa dia tidak sekalian bergabung ke klub sepakbola?

Sederhana, Shouto tidak suka berkeringat lama-lama. Dia ini cukup risih perihal kebersihan diri. Karena terlalu sibuk melamun di barisan depan, Shouto tak memperhatikan bahwa bola sedang menuju ke arahnya dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Todoroki-kun, awas!"

 **JDUAKKK**!

Terlambat sudah.

* * *

"Ma-maafkan aku, Todoroki-kun!"

Pelaku insiden ini adalah Midoriya Izuku. Tersangka mengaku sesaat setelah Shouto membuka mata. Apa dia tadi sempat pingsan? Sialan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Izuku."

"T-tapi, sepertinya cukup keras kena kepalamu. Ma-maaf ... "

Shouto terdiam. Memang sudah sifat Izuku yang demikian. Dia orang yang keras kepala saat melakukan apologi. Meski Shouto bilang tidak apa-apa, dia yakin Izuku pasti akan tetap kepikiran sampai esok hari.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya, Izuku?"

"Aku digantikan karena menungguimu siuman."

Shouto menatap tidak percaya. _Jadi, ternyata aku lebih penting dari bola sialan itu?_ Ingin tersenyum lebar tapi dia harus tetap jaga image di depan gebetan.

"Terima kasih." dan memang hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Shouto saat ini. Saking bahagianya dia sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Todoroki-kun kan teman terbaikku. Tidak apa, dong."

 **Kratak**.

 _Kokoro_ Shouto langsung retak-retak seketika.

* * *

Shouto menusuk-nusuk daging yang akan ia makan malam ini. Sembari menonton acara kuis berhadiah di TV, dia terus memikirkan bagaimana cara agar perasaannya dinotis. Shouto merasakan otaknya sudah buntu diajak berpikir. Ditembak langsung saja dia masih kena friendzone, lalu harus apalagi? Mendaki puncak Everest lalu bikin konfesi yang lebih dramatis hingga viral di situs portal warta daring; **_seorang jomblo menyatakan cinta di puncak Everest! So sweet!_**

Tidak. Shouto tidak ingin itu terjadi. Lagipula dia ini pangeran, kenapa harus repot mendaki demi sesuatu yang jawabannya bahkan tidak pasti?

 _Kraus Kraus._ Shouto memakan dagingnya dengan ganas. Dia sudah lelah dengan kenyataan ini. Andai saja dia sudah jadian dengan Izuku ...

"Tapi itu masih lama." kenyataan memang pahit untuk dihadapi. Tidak akan semudah itu, Ferguso.

"Tuan, minta dagingnya dong."

Shouto melupakan eksistensi jin kerempeng bernama All Might itu. Dia lupa kalau sekarang jin itu akan mengikutinya kemana-mana.

"Syuh." usir Shouto.

"Tuan, saya tidak bisa pergi jika belum mengabulkan sisa permintaan Anda!"

"Kalau aku suruh kau pergi ke Antartika, kau akan pergi, 'kan?" Shouto akhirnya bicara juga.

"Memang, tapi saya akan kembali lagi untuk permintaan terakhir."

Shouto pening. Kehadiran jin gak jelas ini hanya menambah beban pikiran. Dia pun sedang memikirkan seratus macam cara mengusir jin.

"Ah, halusinasi." Shouto melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Tuan, saya minta dagingnya!"

* * *

Pagi itu hujan. Shouto yang baru saja tiba di sekolah langsung meletakkan payungnya. Ramalan cuaca bilang memang akan hujan sampai tiga hari ke depan karena badai akan melewati daerah ini. Murid-murid yang baru datang pun mengeluh karena hujan menghambat mereka dan membuat sepatu jadi kotor sebab tanah becek.

Hari itu tidak ada yang berbeda, kecuali Izuku yang belum terlihat sampai setengah delapan. Biasanya pemuda itu berangkat pagi, apa dia kesiangan karena cuaca ini?

"Anak-anak, duduk di tempat kalian." guru yang mengajar pagi itu sudah tiba dan mulai menulis materi hari ini di papan.

Shouto diliputi rasa cemas. Sudah jelas, ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Midoriya? Katanya sih ijin sakit."

Shouto bertanya kepada Eijirou, yang hari itu kebetulan mendata absen karena jadwal piketnya. Hari ini ada beberapa murid yang tidak hadir, termasuk Izuku.

"Sakit?" tanya Shouto.

"Kau tidak dikabari?"

Shouto menggeleng.

"Tadi pagi sih ibunya telpon begitu."

Shouto segera mengambil ponselnya, mencari dengan keyword ' _Apa yang harus dilakukan saat gebetan sakit?'_

* * *

Ketika gebetan sakit, maka hal paling penting nomor satu adalah penampilan. Berpenampilan seadanya dan sopan bersahaja, namun harus kece seperti member _boyband_. Karena itu Shouto sekarang mengenakan kemeja biru, serta celana panjang berwarna krem. Rambutnya juga telah disisir dengan rapi, tidak lupa pakai parfum Bvlg*ri.

Kedua, yang harus diperhatikan adalah nafas dan bau mulut. Shouto sudah biasa memakai obat kumur listeryn, dan telah melalui tahap pengecekan secara tiga kali. Dua langkah sudah bisa dipastikan aman.

Ketiga, dia harus membawa sesuatu. Orang sakit biasanya dibawakan buah-buahan, tapi karena Shouto bingung harus beli buah apa maka dia langsung membeli dua paket parsel berisi aneka ragam buah. Tadinya mau beli lima, tapi tangannya hanya ada dua. Oke sip. Setidaknya dia sudah membawa sesuatu.

Keempat, bersikaplah manis dan sewajarnya. Jangan sampe nge _fly_ dan melupakan tujuan utama menjenguk ( meski juga ada bumbu modusnya ).

Oke, sekarang Shouto sudah siap!

 _BRRRRRRSSSSSSSSS_

Baru saja hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, hujan deras mendadak turun. Shouto gigit tembok, kenapa _timing_ nya so kampret sekali? Bagaimana dia bisa menjenguk Izuku kalau ada dinding bernama hujan?

"Tuan, ingin mengajukan permintaan?" sosok yang mengaku sebagai jin di sebelahnya bertanya. Shouto menatap langit, lalu tanah. Langit, tanah. Terus saja seperti itu sampai dapat piring cantik.

Shouto menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Dia takkan membiarkan jin itu berada satu langkah di depannya. Harga diri sedang dipertaruhkan, tidak ada apapun yang bisa menghalangi dalam cinta!

* * *

"Todoroki-kun, terima kasih sudah menjengukku."

Senyum lebar itu telah membayar usaha Shouto dalam menembus hujan deras. Bagaimana Shouto bisa sampai dengan selamat tanpa kebasahan?

Ya pakai jas hujan, lah. Mana mau dia disamakan dengan pemuda-pemuda alay di sinetron yang tetap nekat menembus hujan demi gebetan? Maaf saja, ya. Dia ini adalah lelaki berkelas, bukan rakyat jelata seperti mereka.

 _Tolong maafkan pemikiran Shouto._

"Syukurlah hanya demam, Izuku. Kapan kau masuk lagi?"

"Sepertinya besok sudah bisa karena sekarang kepalaku sudah terasa sedikit ringan."

"Nanti kupinjamkan catatanku."

"Maaf merepotkan, Todoroki-kun."

 _Sering-sering repot buat kamu gapapa, sayang—_ Shouto memang sudah gendeng stadium akhir.

"Todoroki-kun mau makan malam di sini? Ibuku sepertinya belum kembali, tapi tadi dia sudah masak sesuatu di dapur, tinggal hangatkan saja."

"Izuku sendiri sudah makan?"

"Belum sih."

"Kita makan bersama, akan kubawakan ke sini. Dimana obatmu? Sekalian."

"Todoroki-kun terlalu baik, deh. Nanti aku minum sendiri, Todoroki-kun makan duluan saja."

"Mana boleh tamu begitu."

"Tidak apa, anggap saja rumah sendiri."

"Maksudmu rumah kita?" Shouto mesam-mesem gak jelas karena pikirannya melanglang buana entah kemana.

"Todoroki-kun bilang apa barusan?"

 **Krik.**

Shouto menutup mulut seketika. Ia menyadari bahwa sudah keceplosan bicara.

"Bukan apa-apa, akan kuambil makanannya dulu."

Sial, kenapa dia sering kali lepas bicara tanpa sadar? Shouto harus berhati-hati ke depannya. Ini sudah dua kali, catatnya dalam hati. Apa mulutnya ini memang susah direm jika dekat dengan Izuku?

 _Tunggu, memangnya ada hal semacam itu?_

"Tuan, boleh saya minta makanannya?"

* * *

Shouto kembali dari lamunannya saat mencari arah dapur. Jin kurang gizi itu menatapnya dengan nestapa. Shouto memilih acuh, itu halusinasi ..

 _halusinasi ..._

"Tuan?! Jangan kacangin saya dong!" All Might protes. "Jin juga perlu asupan makanan supaya bisa mengeluarkan sihir!"

Shouto berhenti. All Might mengira pemuda itu sudah mengubah pemikirannya, namun ia hanya berbalik sambil memberi tatapan tajam dan menyakitkan.

"Jangan pelit-pelit dong, Tuan. Jin juga bisa lapar, tahu. Dan selama saya bersama Anda, saya butuh makanan. Jika tidak, Anda juga akan menjadi seperti saya."

Shouto terbeliak. Tubuhnya yang indah ini akan jadi seperti All Might yang kaya pengemis itu? Tidak, tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Ambil makanan di kulkas rumahku. Kau bisa kembali."

"Saya hanya bisa mengikuti Anda, tidak bisa pergi sendiri karena terikat kontrak."

 _Kapan Shouto menyetujui kontrak setan ini?!_

"Sejak Anda menyentuh bukunya, maka sudah terjalin kontrak, Tuan."

Shouto pening berpikir. Bisa gawat ini. Jin itu tak akan pergi sebelum mengabulkan permintaannya? Sebaiknya Shouto segera meminta sesuatu. Asal juga tidak apa-apa.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau Izuku sembuh besok."

"Anda yakin, Tuan? Bukankah itu permintaan yang terlalu ... mudah?" All Might menatapnya heran. Selama menjadi jin pengabul permohonan, yang dia tahu bahwa manusia suka uang. Berkali-kali majikan yang ia dapat selalu meminta hal semacam itu. Tapi Shouto ternyata ... _berbeda_.

"Diam, jin kerontang."

"All Might!"

 _Sialan, mulutnya masih saja tajam!_

"Lalu permintaan ketigaku ... "

"... Hm, ya?"

Shouto tampak menimang. "Apa ya, nanti saja dulu. Syuh. Pulang nanti akan kuberi makan, aku harus memberikan makanan ke Izuku dulu."

"Siap, Tuan!"

 **Kruyukkkk**

Sepertinya akan sedikit lama untuk bisa makan. All Might menangis haru, Shouto tidak lagi menganggapnya sebuah ilusi.

* * *

Keesokan hari, Izuku sudah masuk dengan wajah ceria yang biasanya. Buru-buru pemuda berambut hijau itu menghampiri meja Shouto dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih.

"Terima kasih untuk kemarin, Todoroki-kun."

Shouto berasap di tempat. Wajah Izuku terlalu dekat, sedang Shouto belum siap secara mental!

"Sama-sama ... " akhirnya Shouto berhasil menjawab. Cobaan seperti ini memang berat. Untung dia berhasil menghadapinya.

"Todoroki-kun, mau pulang bareng nanti? Aku traktir."

 _ **BRAKK**_

Shouto terjatuh tak elit dari kursi.

* * *

Jalan berdua dengan gebetan memang sesuatu rasanya. All Might yang mengekori mereka cuma tertawa saja. Cinta memang sulit, anak muda.

"Todoroki-kun mau makan apa?"

"Izuku maunya apa?"

"Kan aku yang traktir hari ini."

 _Makan kamu boleh gak?_ Tadinya Shouto ingin bilang begitu tapi dia sadar mungkin pacenya tidak tepat. Status mereka juga masih dalam tahap TTM—Teman Tapi Membingungkan. Membingungkan Shouto yang sudah senang bukan kepalang karena diajak kencan.

 _( Ini cuma pemikiran Shouto, sih )_

"Soba dingin." Shouto memberi kode kedipan mata, _wink-wink plus ultra._ Izuku tersenyum ceria dan mengangguk, membawa mereka ke sebuah restoran keluarga yang rupanya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit.

"Aku akan pesan dulu, Todoroki-kun duduk saja."

Shouto duduk di kursi panjang yang kebetulan kosong, All Might duduk di sebelahnya, entah apa maunya. Ada lumayan banyak pelanggan juga di tempat ini, Shouto tidak tahu karena tak pernah mampir ke sini.

"Kenapa Tuan tidak tembak saja dia?"

 _ **Jeder! Gluduk gluduk! Klontang klontang!**_

Shouto merasa petir baru saja menyambarnya dalam bayang imaji.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang." jawabnya kalem, meski sebenarnya emosi ditanyai. Jin tidak seharusnya ikut campur urusan pribadi manusia!

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, tapi kalau ada yang merebutnya duluan bagaimana? Anda akan berbuat apa?"

 _Right to the kokoro._

Hening. Sunyi. Perkataan All Might dingin dan menusuk bagai suhu udara Antartika. Benar, mengapa Shouto tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut? Bisa jadi ada orang yang menyukainya, lalu menyatakan cinta dan akhirnya mereka jadian—enggak! Shouto tidak akan ridho lahir batin!

"Aku tinggal minta kau mencabut nyawa orang itu. Masih sisa satu, ' _kan_?" Shouto memandangnya lurus. Kalem namun mematikan.

"Itu tugas malaikat maut, bukan jin!" hadeh, susah memang berurusan dengan seorang anak SMA yang masih labil dan dalam tahap pertumbuhan, apalagi yang telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Mblegedes.

"Aku tidak tahu harus konfesi dengan cara apalagi." Shouto menatap All Might penuh luka di matanya. Jin itu paham bahwa Shouto tidak ingin kejadian di UKS terulang (menjadi saksi mata itu berat, bung). Sakitnya tuh di sini, pas kena hati Shouto.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam di restoran? Ke Onsen?" All Might tak sengaja melihat iklan di televisi rumah Shouto. Katanya mengajak dinner dan pergi ke _Onsen_ itu bagus. All Might juga tidak mengerti bagusnya dimana, tapi sepertinya manusia menyukainya.

Shouto menangkap informasi tersebut dan merasa ada yang aneh di wajahnya. Ada ... sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Anda mimisan, Tuan?!"

Shouto mengelapnya dengan tangan, namun mengacungkan jempol kemudian.

"Sepertinya ide Onsen boleh dicoba ... lalu aku akan ********* dan melakukan ********* ******* ****. Kemudian ******* sampai ****, setelahnya *****, ****, ******** *****."

All Might swt. Kenapa ada anak SMA yang bisa semesum itu? Apakah fanfik ini masih sesuai rating dan layak dibaca?

"Maaf lama, Todoroki-kun."

Izuku kembali dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun. Jiwa Shouto terasa dimurnikan kala melihat senyum indah sang gebetan. _Venus!_

"Tidak apa. Izuku, sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin, apa kau sudah ada rencana?" Shouto berharap-harap cemas. Ia ingin ajakannya diterima. "Kalau belum, bagaimana jika ke onsen sama-sama?"

"Liburan musim dingin, ya?" Izuku menopang dagu. "Ada keponakan yang dititipkan padaku mulai besok sampai akhir musim dingin karena orang tuanya harus bekerja di luar negeri. Ibuku juga dinas ke Hokkaido selama musim dingin Aku tidak yakin bisa menerima ajakanmu atau tidak. Eum, maaf Todoroki-kun."

"Keponakan?" tanya Shouto. Dia belum pernah bertemu, memang seperti apa keponakan Izuku? Bocah tengil yang hobi main robot-robotan?

"Iya, namanya Izumi Kota. Dia manis sekali."

Shouto mematung. Lucu? Apakah dia lebih manis daripada seorang Todoroki Shouto?

"Boleh aku membantumu menjaganya?" tawar Shouto. Dia tak bisa membiarkan anak kecil menghalangi rencananya. Selain itu nilai tambahnya akan meningkat di mata Izuku karena tawaran ini. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. HAHAHAHAHA—ups.

"Eh?! Memangnya Todoroki-kun seluang itu?"

 _Enggak, beb._

Sebenarnya Shouto sudah didaftarkan babehnya, Endeavor ke sebuah tempat kursus selama musim dingin. Katanya buat masa depan, tapi Shouto masa bodoh. Selama ini dia tidak punya kendala nilai, jadi dia merasa tak perlu khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu harus apa di musim dingin, dan kita bisa ke onsen sama-sama jika kau mau."

Ntabz jiwa, Shouto! Tinggal tunggu reaksi Izuku, yah meski Shouto sudah tahu jawabannya kala melihat binar-binar di mata pemuda hijau itu.

"Mohon bantuannya, Todoroki-kun!"

 _Tapi, apakah semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar?_

* * *

TBC

* * *

Balasan review :

 **shirocchin** : halo mba maaf lama update makasih udah jadi penyelenggara event bersejarah ini/?/ Maaf gabisa tepat waktu karena ternyata gak ada inspirasi waktu itu jadi nungguin dapet ilham daripada jelek :"D wkkwkw maapkeun jomblo ngenes satu ini mba wkwkw semangat mbaaaa

 **Hikaru Rikou** : frenjon dabes #ga. Makasih buat jejaknya. Ini sudah update, terima kasih telah membaca!

 **Shin Aoi** : terima kasih sudah ngakakin fanfik nista ini wkwkw syukurrr kalau suka tadinya aku cemas bikos Shouto OOC dan jadi alay, ya tapi jomblo mana sih yang ga alay *buka aib sendiri. Makasih udah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak!

 **Begundal Busuk** : terima kasih sudah komentar, kak! Iya menurutku jadi jomblo tapi ga alay itu bagai sayur tanpa garam kurang sedap kurang nikmat #ga. Syukur suka hehehe sejujurnya aku ragu bin banget tapi untung suka. Makasih sudah membaca, kak!

 **kyunauzunami** : iya ini lanjut one years later. Chapter 3 juga Oktober tahun depan #g. Makasih udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak!

 **Asheera Welwitschia** : kasihan tapi bikin ketawa gpp biar sehat #ndasmu. Oke lanjutannya baru sekarang maaf banget :"D

 **Sawako6597** : puji Tuhan pahalaku nambah karena bikin orang ketawa hehehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak!

 **usei** : entahlah apakah cinta Todo bakal tercapai atau tidak #ngeng. Lawak adalah seni #iyain. Jin All Might selalu merasa disisihkan, Jan khawatir #ndasmu (2). Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak!

 **atin350** : kamu korban frenjon juga? Kita sama :"")) makasih udah komen

 **Yuu Yukimura** : itu lagu favorit aku makanya aku suka2 aja nyisipinnya *woi. Terima kasih semangatnya! ( Semangatnya baru dateng setahun kemudian )

 **AzaleaFin** : emang pantas dingeneskan ikemen itu #dibakarfans. Makasih udah komen!

 **Zzich Vers** : maafkan hamba yang berdosa ini wkwkw sudah apdet ya. Terima kasih sudah mampir membaca!

Terima kasih buat semua semangat dan review-nya, fav+foll. Maaf saya baru balas cinta kalian setahun kemudian *diinjek rame2*

A/N :

Maaf ya aku update lama malah ngegantung hikseu. Moga chapter depan bisa kelar.

susah banget nulis isi pikiran seorang jomblo elegan dan bermartabat (?) , jadi aku survei lapangan dulu dan nyoba berpikir kaya gitu juga terus testing ke temen aku #ngeng #jomblojugatoh. Mager tangan ini #kampret meski begitu , meski lama ijinkan saya menyelesaikan apa yang telah saya mulai. Wwww karena ini saya bakal digebut skripsi sampai tahun depan, jadi engga yakin bisa sering2 mampir fandom ini tapi doakan saja wwwww

Oya ges udah tahu IFA belum? Itu ajang penghargaan bagi karya/author perfanfiksian Indonesia. Lebih lengkapnya bisa dilihat di profil saya hehe *promo

Maaf lama tapi ampas gini updatenya wwwww see you in the next chapter!

siluman panda


End file.
